dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bản mẫu:Weapon Hits/doc
This template formats the weapon hits chart for each mob. It requires the following information passed in: * health - The health of the mob * icestaff - The number of hits required to freeze the mob with an Ice Staff. If it's immune, enter 0. If you don't know, leave blank. * sleepdart - The number of hits required to put the mob to sleep with Sleep Darts. If it's immune, enter 0. If you don't know, leave blank. * monstername (optional) - If the name of the mob is not the same as the name of the page, you can enter a different name here. * monstername2 (optional) - If there is a second monster that shares the same information, you can put its name here. * monstername3 (optional) - If there is a third monster that shares the same information, you can put its name here. * monsterimage (optional) - If the name of the monster's image is not the same as the name of the page, you can enter a different name here. * monsterimage2 (optional) - If there is a second monster that shares the same information, you can put its image name here * monsterimage3 (optional) - If there is a third monster that shares the same information, you can put its image name here * fireimmune (optional) - If the monster is immune to the Fire Staff and Fire Darts, put 'yes' here. If it's not immune, leave blank. Do not put 'no' or 'false'. * toothtrapimmune (optional) - If the monster is immune to Tooth Traps, put 'yes' here. If it's not immune, leave blank. Do not put 'no' or 'false'. * water (optional) - If the monster is in the Shipwrecked DLC and lives in the water, put 'yes' here (this marks them immune to the Fire Staff, Tooth Trap, and only taking 5 points of damage from a Fire Dart). If it's not, leave blank. Do not put 'no' or 'false', and do not use this variable and fireimmune or toothtrapimmune at the same time. * seal (optional) - If the monster is the Sealnado, put "yes" here, in order to adjust the table for the extra Supreme Cutlass damage. If it's not, leave blank. Do not put 'no' or 'false'. Most pages will use the following format, just copy and paste: ---- So for instance, a Tallbird has 400 health. The name of the page is Tallbird, so normally we'd leave monstername and monsterimage blank, but we're doing this on a different page, so we'll put those in manually. It is not immune to the fire items or to toothtraps, so we leave those blank, too. It takes 3 blasts with an Ice Staff to be frozen, and 3 Sleep Darts to be put to sleep. So we'd put the following information in to the template: which would give us: (If we were doing this on its own page, we would put ) The Dragonfly, in comparison, has 2750 health and is immune to both Tooth Traps and Fire damage. For her, we'd put the following code: Which gives us: Category:Templates